Undergarments and Vegetables
by Tiffany7898
Summary: Small one-shots/drabbles about the everyday lives of the Briefs family.
1. Cake!

_**AN:** I've decided to start a Briefs Family drabble series, you can make a request! Just PM me or leave a review! This is the first time I've ever written a Vegebul one-shot so I'm sorry if it seems...well...bad. I do hope you all enjoy though! Credits to **Writer'sFantasy** for giving me a few ideas to add onto this!_

* * *

 ** _Cake!_**

 _December 11th._

 _She only had one more day._

Tomorrow, December 12th, is a big day in Capsule Corp. It is the second birthday of a little lavender haired toddler. His mother, Bulma Briefs, scrambled about in the large kitchen. Getting all the supplies she needed to make the abnormally large birthday cake for tomorrow's celebration. This cake needed to be _big_ , not because of the amount of people that were going to be there, but the amount of _Saiyans_ that were going to be there.

After all, Saiyans practically have bottomless pits for stomachs.

The bluenette would've had professionals make the cake for her, but she wanted to make it herself. Bulma wanted her son to have the absolute best, and to her, making this cake herself is the _ultimate_ best. Besides, she has a degree in culinary arts, how hard could this be?

She looked at the apple-shaped clock on the wall.

4:27pm.

Maybe this could be a _little_ harder than she thought, she was pressed for time so she needed to hurry. Bulma quickly took five packs of semi-sweet chocolate chips out of the fridge and threw them onto the counter next to the rest of her supplies. Trunks _loved_ chocolate cake, that boy could eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. So Bulma decided to give him a little treat by making a large, five-layered chocolate cake.

She opened one of the packs of chocolate chips and threw a small amount into one of the bowls she had filled with chocolate cake batter. She mixed it up and threw another small amount into it, repeating the action until the pack was finished. Once it did, she picked up the large bowl and placed it on the bar counter away from the others so she wouldn't mix the bowls up.

She grabbed another pack and began mixing the small chips with another batch of batter in another large bowl. Bulma was so focused on making the cake, she didn't realize a certain prince was sitting on the bar stool, waiting for her to acknowledge him. He grunted as she kept mixing the batter, just minutes ago she had placed a large bowl filled with it in front of him.

He expected her to at least notice his presence.

But sadly for him, no luck. His stomach growled as he glared at her. "Ahem."

Bulma jumped slightly and turned around to see the father of her child, sitting there with his arms crossed. The woman had no time for this. Rolling her eyes, she turned back around and continued what she was doing. "I'm busy Vegeta, whatever it is that you need, go tell one of the robots to get it for you," she said, her eyes focused on the cake batter.

"You really want me to go tell another one of your robots to get me food?"

She blinked, comprehending what he just said. Last time Vegeta told one of the robots to get him something, he ended up blasting the damn thing because it didn't get his order right. Bulma couldn't afford to lose another robot at this time. She sighed and put down the pack of chocolate chips and the mixer. "What is it?" she asked, "this better be quick."

" _Food_ ," he stretched, "I did say it before, did I not?"

Bulma growled, she didn't have time for this. "I don't have time for your smart mouth Vegeta," she yelled, "go take something from the fridge!" She turned back around and began mixing the batter once more. Vegeta grunted, this woman really did have the courage to speak to him in such a way. His stomach growled again, Vegeta was never used to taking food himself.

He only made a meal called a 'sandwich' once, and it wasn't exactly the best tasting meal out there.

Vegeta looked down to the bowl Bulma had placed in front of him earlier. He squinted his eyes and bent down slightly, sniffing the mysterious, brown, substance inside. It smelt... _good_. Like something Bulma's mother would make on the weekends for dessert. He looked back at Bulma, she was mixing the batter in another bowl.

Looking back down at the substance in the bowl, he decided to have a small taste. Vegeta dipped his finger into it and cringed slightly, it was thick and smooth, bringing his finger back up, he licked it.

His eyes widened, _what is this?_

Not caring, he dipped his whole hand into it and began to eat it. It tasted amazing, better than most foods! As Vegeta kept eating, Bulma kept mixing. While both of them were busy, a little lavender haired boy wobbled in with a furry black cat in his hands. Too bad he didn't realize he was holding the small animal too tight, the poor cat was scrambling in his arms for air.

"Papa?" the little boy called, "What're you eating?"

Vegeta gave his son a murderous glare and the boy covered his mouth, dropping the cat in the process. Vegeta didn't want Bulma to know that he was eating whatever it is that she was making. He told himself he would finish off this bowl and go straight back to training. He felt something pull at the foot of his spandex, he looked down to find the same cat Trunks had in his hands, clawing at him.

He grunted and moved his foot, but the cat still had his claws hooked to the material Vegeta was wearing. He shook his foot again but the cat wouldn't budge. After a few more attempts, he had enough. He kicked his foot into the air, sending the cat flying upwards. The cat made a horrifying noise as it flew, which made Bulma turn around.

"What was-" she began, but gasped at the scene before her. Vegeta's hand was still in the bowl and his mouth was covered in cake batter. " _Are you kidding me right now?_ " she screamed, "you see me working on this damn cake for your son and you decide it was a good idea to eat it?"

Vegeta saw the rage in her eyes, but it didn't faze him one bit, he glared at her and said, "you shouldn't have placed the bowl in front of me in the first place."

Bulma marched up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "You have self control don't you?" she asked, "why couldn't you take something from the fridge?"

Trunks watched his parents yell at each other back and forth, but he couldn't help wondering where his grandfather's cat went. He looked up to where his father sent the cat flying, to find it clinging onto one of the curtains right above his parents. But there was a problem, the small animal couldn't hang on for long. His claws were ripping the curtains, and he eventually fell back down.

 _Straight into the bowl of batter Vegeta was eating out of._

The batter splattered all over Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud as they wiped their faces. Bulma let out a sigh in frustration. "You know what," she said, "you and your son can eat the rest of this, I'll just call and order a cake."

Trunks grinned and hopped up onto the bar stool, dipping his hand into the bowl, picking up the cat and setting him down onto the floor. "Thanks mama!" he said happily as Bulma brought them another bowl. She gave him a small smile. "You're welcome son."

Even though Bulma was disappointed that she couldn't make him the cake she wanted to, she was happy to see that he was enjoying the cake batter just as much as his father did. At least Trunks got to eat something she was making, even though it wasn't quite finished yet. The cake might have been the best, but to see her son happy, was the ultimate best.


	2. Jack in the Box!

**_Jack in the Box!_**

 _He didn't understand._

 _It was just a simple toy that plays music._

Vegeta sat on the recliner in the living area, his five-year-old daughter in his lap. She was holding a large box with a crank on the side. Bra stared at the box with fear, Vegeta had never seen Bra so scared of a toy before. He grunted, why would she be afraid of a simple contraption? It was a box for Christ sake! She cranked it a few more times and stopped.

" _Kami_ , Bra it is just a-"

" _Shh!_ " she placed her tiny hand over Vegeta's mouth. His eyes widened as he looked at her, _she dare silence him_? He glared at her as she took her hand off, still staring at the box, she placed her hand on the crank. Hesitant to wind it once more.

 _He still didn't understand._

Bulma had bought it for her just days ago, she seemed fine cranking it the first time. Unfortunately, Vegeta had left to go train before she finished cranking it, since then, Bra was afraid. He still didn't know why. She slowly cranked it, leaning back onto her father's chest. She closed her eyes and turned her head, Vegeta had enough. _It just plays music!_

He placed his hand over hers on the crank, causing Bra to open her eyes. "Papa, what're you-"

"It's only music!" he shouted as he cranked it faster, "why are you so-"

Suddenly, the top of the box flew open and a clown's head sprung out, scaring not only Bra, but Vegeta too. Bra held onto Vegeta and shrieked as it popped out in front of her face. Vegeta on the other hand leaned back, eyes wide, heart pounding, he definitely didn't expect _that_. In anger, he took the box and threw it across the room, it hit the wall and broke apart into pieces.

"Papa!" Bra shouted, "you broke it!"

 _Never again will a contraption such as that exist in this household._

* * *

 _ **AN:** Really short from what I usually write, I hope you liked it! This was inspired by a tumblr post. If you have a request, just PM me or tell me in a review!_


	3. Road Trip!

_**Road Trip!**_

Ah a long weekend! Bulma had been looking forward to this for a very long time now. She never got to take a break from the company unless it was around the holidays. She was excited! At last, a chance to get out of the house and spend time with the loving family.

...

"Bra!" Trunks shouted as he yanked his phone out of his sister's hands, "Stop! You're going to make me go deaf!"

"I was just trying to play a game!" she shouted back, "mommy Trunksies keeps yelling at me!"

" _That wasn't a game_!" he yelled, " _and stop calling me that!_ " His little sister had been playing with the volume buttons on the side of his phone, watching the volume bar go up and down on the screen. She had put his music on full blast and that's when he had enough.

Bulma sighed, everything was going perfect, that is, until the family got into the ship. She thought Bra would've fallen asleep and Trunks would've stayed quiet, listening to his music. She should've known better. Surprisingly, her husband stayed quiet, looking outside as he munched on potato chips. Usually, he would've told their children to shut up or he would've gone outside on top of the ship by now.

"Can I please play a game?" Bra asked her big brother.

"No," he replied, eyes focused on his phone's screen. Bra frowned and leaned towards him, " _please?_ "

" _No_."

" _Trunks_ , just let her play one damn game," Bulma hissed, she was tired of hearing the siblings bicker. She just wanted peace and quiet until they got to the island resort. Then she could leave them be, lounge by the pool, and they could bicker wherever they went. Hearing the two argue once more, she gave up, focusing on piloting the ship.

...

Bra scooted closer to her brother, interested in what he was looking at. Closer and closer she leaned, Trunks didn't notice, he was too wrapped up with whatever he was paying attention to. Bra looked over his shoulder at the screen and quirked an eyebrow.

"Trunks?"

" _What bra?_ " he sighed, still looking at the screen. The teen just wanted to be left alone in peace, but that wasn't going to happen during this trip. ' _Should've stayed home with the grandparents_.' he thought.

"Why is the girl you're looking at naked?" she asked.

Trunks' eyes widened as Vegeta choked on his potato chips. The lavender haired boy quickly pressed the home button on his phone, making the picture disappear. Bulma, eyes wide, turned around and looked at her son.

"I-I wasn't-"

"Trunks, don't lie," Bulma said through her teeth, "I don't care about what you look at, _but,_ how about you don't look at _certain things_ while we're around?"

"Yes ma'am," he said quickly, sinking down in his seat. Why did his sister have to be so nosey? Bra looked at her mother as she turned back around. She was still confused at the picture. "But mom," she called out, "why wasn't she wearing any clothes?"

"Don't worry about it honey," Bulma sighed as she sped the ship up. She prayed the next 3 hours would go by quickly.

...

Bra finally fell asleep after another hour of questions about anything and everything. Trunks took a blanket from the seat behind him and covered the small girl. He had been really annoyed with her, but he couldn't stay mad at her. After all she was only a toddler, and she was curious about everything. But, now that she fell asleep, he finally had some peace and quiet.

So did Bulma, she sat back in her seat, one hand steering the ship and the other holding a sandwich. Vegeta sat back, his head resting on the top of the seat and his eyes closed. Trunks' stomach began to growl. He looked over to the side to see the bags of food he brought for himself, were empty. He silently cursed, all that food was supposed to last him the entire ride.

But, Vegeta still had some food left in his bag. Trunks and his father made a deal before they left home. Vegeta was to eat the food in his bag and Trunks was to eat the food in his. No taking food from the other! On their previous trip, complications surfaced due to the food situation. So this time, they made sure they only had enough food for themselves.

Trunks' stomach started making weird noises, causing Bulma to turn around. "You alright there son?"

"Yeah," he said, eyes glued to Vegeta's bag. He still had a couple of chocolate bars left in there, and that's exactly what Trunks was craving. Bulma looked to where her son was looking and shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Trunks ignored her, the bag sat right next to Vegeta, but the Saiyan looked as if he was sleeping. Trunks slowly leaned forward, his hand reaching for the chocolate bars in the bag.

 _Almost there._

 _Just a little more!_

A hand grabbed Trunks' arm. "What do you think you're doing boy?" Vegeta asked, eyes still closed. Trunks looked at his mother for help, but she only mouthed 'I told you.'

"I-"

"You said you wouldn't touch my food," Vegeta grunted, "did you not?"

Trunks squeezed his eyes shut as Vegeta tightened his grip. " _Did you not?_ " he repeated.

"Yes," the lavender haired boy squeaked. Vegeta smirked and let go of his arm. "Stay true to your word," he said, then crossed his arms. Trunks sunk down in his seat once more as his stomach made another abnormal sound.

The poor boy didn't know how he was going to make it through the next two hours.


	4. Sick Day!

_**Sick Day!**_

 _Achoo!_

Bulma wiped her nose with a tissue, she felt absolutely _miserable_. The poor woman didn't even know _how_ she got sick in the first place. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten sick.

Her nose and cheeks were red, her whole body ached and she was _freezing_. Bulma shivered as she pulled the thick blanket over her head. The bluenette wore one of her winter sweaters with a pair of wool tights and wool socks.

She didn't move from her bed unless she had to use the bathroom. It hurt too much to move around, so she decided to stay in bed all day and have the robots make her soup. Lucky for her, she didn't have to worry about Trunks or Bra. Trunks went with Goten and Marron on an overnight class trip. While Bra went to Gohan's house to spend time with Pan.

The only thing, or should she say person, she had to worry about, was _her lovely husband_.

You'd think, with all the years he spent on Earth, he would've learnt to cook a decent meal for himself. But _no_! He only cared for his _precious_ GR! Bulma grunted, she was sure he didn't even know she was ill. He had been in the GR since he woke up just hours ago.

He didn't say anything when he woke up, he didn't even look at her! It was times like these Bulma questioned Vegeta's love.

Of course deep down she knew he did love her. But it would be nice to show some care from time to time. After all, whenever he injured himself or wanted something to eat, she would gladly serve him.

Bulma sighed and curled up into a ball, she was still freezing, by now she must've gotten a fever since she was sweating. This damn sickness! Feeling hot and cold every ten minutes!

It got worse when her blanket was pulled off.

"What the hell!" she yelled, feeling the cold air hit her. She heard a huff as the blanket was thrown on the floor.

"You look as if you were dying."

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically. Bulma looked up to Vegeta, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "What do you want?" she asked as she slowly sat up, "I need to get some rest-" Vegeta placed the back of his hand on her forehead, cutting her off.

Feeling the heat, he winced and took his hand off. "You're burning," he said. He was surprised she didn't pass out with all of the winter clothing she had on, plus a blanket.

"I figured," she sighed. Vegeta grabbed her arm and puled her off the bed, making her shout in pain. "Ow! Vegeta, not so hard!"

He frowned, sometimes he didn't realize his strength with her. "You need to go cool off," he informed, "if your temperature gets any higher you'll pass out." He picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bathroom. Her whole body felt very hot, it wasn't normal. Bulma shivered and looked to see where he was taking her. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the shower.

"N-No," she said as she shook her head, "I don't-"

"You _need_ to cool down, Bulma," he said lowly, "you know damn well if your temperature gets too high, you'll die."

"But-"

"Do you _want_ to die?" he asked, looking at her. She sighed and shook her head as he put her down. "Then you need to go take a cold shower, _now_ ," he said. Bulma nodded and began to take off her clothes. "Vegeta, I-"

"Your father must have some type of medicine for this," he said, "I'll go see, _you_ go cool off." And with that, Vegeta left to Dr. Briefs' lab. Bulma took off her final article of clothing and smiled.

 _It was times like these that Vegeta truly cared._

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hello! I hope all my visitors are enjoying my drabbles! I do have a couple of requests to fill, but I wanted to finish up some of the drabbles I already had in the works. I hope you all enjoyed this one! Please leave your opinions in a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_


	5. Monster!

_**Monster!**_

 _1:00am_

Little Bra pulled her sheets up to her nose. She looked to the small digital clock on the nightstand, and back to the window near her bed. The street light lit up the side of the house, which caused shadows to cast over her window. She shook her head, not wanting to see those creepy looking shadows every night. The small bluenette looked over to her dark closet.

 _The closet door creaked open slightly._

The eerie noise made her shake with fear. Pulling the blanket over her head, Bra closed her eyes. She couldn't stand this any longer!

 _Hearing that same, weird, clawing noise against the door._

 _Seeing those yellow eyes._

 _Those bright yellow eyes, it was like they were staring straight into her soul._

 _Having to see this...thing...every night? No! She couldn't! She wouldn't!_

She closed her eyes tighter. Wanting to block out all of the strange noises. The scratching noise from her window, as if someone wanted to come in. The clawing noise from the door, as if someone was trying to _break_ in. This thing was torturing her _every night_ for the past two weeks. She was lucky if she got any sleep!

The poor girl was too scared to scream for her mother and father. She was afraid the monster in her closet would jump out at her and eat her up! Maybe she could call for her brother? His room was next door! She slowly pushed the blanket down, looking towards the closet again.

 _The eyes were still there._

Bra cringed and turned slightly, extending her hand towards the wall behind her bed. She knocked on it and waited a couple of seconds for a response.

Nothing.

Which was weird, he was always up around this time. Maybe he had his headphones on, or he was on the phone with his girlfriend? Or maybe he stunk out again? Whatever the situation was, it didn't matter now, Bra didn't have anyone to help her now. She turned back around to make sure the monster was still in the closet _and not near her_.

But the eyes, _they weren't there anymore_.

She looked around the room frantically, what if the monster stunk up to her bed while she wasn't looking? What if it was near her right now? She looked at the foot of her bed, to see those bright yellow eyes once more!

She didn't hesitate to scream this time, throwing the blanket at the monster and jumping off her bed. Bra ran out of her room, and down the hall towards her parents room. No way in hell was she going back in there! She opened her parents' door and jumped on the bed.

"M-Mommy, D-Daddy," she sobbed as she clung to a now awake Bulma.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, she was a little annoyed since she had just managed to fall asleep. But her daughter was quite terrified, she looked down at her and wrapped her arms around her. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she nudged Vegeta awake. He grunted and turned towards her, slowly opening his eyes. " _What?_ "

"A-A monster-"

"Monster?" Bulma said as she quirked an eyebrow, "oh honey, there's no monster-"

"Yes there is!" Bra cried, "I-It has big yellow eyes, a-and it scratches the door, and the w-window!"

Bulma hugged her daughter and ran her hands through the little hybrid's hair. "Vegeta," she spoke up. Vegeta glared at Bulma, he knew exactly what she wanted him to do? But what was the point? It was probably a toy or something. "Vegeta go see what's in her room," Bulma said.

" _Why?_ "

" _Just do it_ ," she glared at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat up, getting off the bed, he walked out of his room and down to his daughter's room. As he was looking around for this 'monster', Bulma rocked her daughter, trying to calm her down.

"Mommy, it's been in there every night," she sighed, "it's really scary."

"I know you're scared honey," Bulma said, "but I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of."

At that moment, Vegeta walked back in with a furry black animal in his hand. "The damn cat was in her closet," he growled, dropped Scratch on the floor, "trying to open Bra's stash of cookies."

" _Stash of cookies?_ " Bulma asked, looking back down at her daughter.

Bra grinned at her mother, so Scratch was the one clawing and the door and the window huh? He just wanted her little _secret_ stash of cookies she kept away from Trunks in her closet. Well...it wasn't a secret anymore now was it? And it was only Scratch! Nothing to be afraid of!

"Yeah," Bra yawned, "I'm still very tired, I'm gonna go back to bed now. Please keep Scratch in here! Bye!" And with that, the little bluenette ran off back to her room before her mother could say another word. She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't want to deal with her mother's wrath in the middle of the night.

That, and there was nothing to scare her anymore, besides it was just Scratch! But there was only one thing Bra couldn't believe, and she didn't want anyone else to know, especially her brother. She didn't even want to think about it anymore.

All those nights, instead of being scared of some monster, _she was scared of a tiny cat_.

Never will she ever talk about this. She'll never admit to being scared of some cat. After all, _she's her father's daughter._

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _These drabbles are very short I know, but they're just little snips from the Briefs' family. I hope you all enjoyed, I felt like the end of the chapter needed some work but I didn't know where exactly to add details. Anyway, please leave a review! I love your feedback! Thank you to everybody for the favorites and follows!_


	6. Baby Names!

_**Baby Names!**_

Bulma sighed as she walked into the living room, her hand on her large baby bump. She was eight months pregnant and she couldn't wait to give birth, this large bump was making it hard to do practically _anything_.

It was hard to sit down, to get back up, to bend, she couldn't even see her own two feet. But really, she just can't wait to hold her new baby girl in her arms.

The bluenette walked over to the sofa where her husband and thirteen-year-old son sat, watching one of their favorite movies, 300. Bulma looked at the screen and saw one of the men being beheaded. She shook her head and looked over to Vegeta.

"I'd rather my son train with you instead of watching such a violent movie," she said as backed up towards the sofa, attempting to sit down.

"The boy has _seen_ and _endured_ worse," Vegeta responded, noticing Bulma's attempt. He put his hand behind her as she eased down onto the cushion. Truth be told, he didn't know how the woman didn't throw a tantrum yet, he knew she was frustrated, but not once did she curse or throw anything. When she was pregnant with Trunks, she did those things on a daily basis.

"Trunks don't you have homework to do?" Bulma asked her son as she tried her best to swing her legs up and onto the sofa. Vegeta noticed and bent over, picking her feet up and placing it on the end cushion.

"Thank you," she said to him, then turned back to Trunks, "it's Sunday Trunks, you have school tomorrow, don't leave all your homework til the last minute."

"But-"

"Go do as your mother says," Vegeta barked, he was in no mood to hear his son whine. Trunks sighed and got up from the recliner, it was best not to object, he wouldn't have won anyway. Besides, he could just sneak out and go to the skate park with Goten, not like his father would care. The teenager walked out of the living room and upstairs to his room.

"He's not going to finish his school work, I bet," Bulma chuckled. She looked down at her large bump and rubbed it. "What do you think she's gonna look like?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged as he stared at the T.V. screen. The bluenette sighed, "I wonder if she'll be just like you, your son already is."

"Is that a good thing?" Vegeta asked as he looked over to her.

Bulma smiled, "depends, really." She leaned her head back and rested it against the arm of the sofa. "My ankles are absolutely killing me."

Vegeta placed his hand on one of her ankles and began to massage it. "That's because you're always on your feet," he said, "you have robots for a reason."

"Very true," Bulma said, "may as well make use of them." She stuffed her hand into her cardigan's pocket and pulled out a small remote, pressing a button, she said; "bring a plate of strawberries with whipped cream." A light on the device blinked green, meaning the command was being fulfilled.

Bulma had a lot on her mind lately about the baby, the name being the first thing on her list. She just couldn't decide on a name, neither could Vegeta, every time she asked him about a name he had in mind, he would just shrug and say he didn't know.

But then, a thought came to her. "Hey, Vegeta," she called.

"Hm."

"We still haven't decided on a name for the baby," she said, "what about a Saiyan name?"

Vegeta looked at her, he didn't expect her to ask about Saiyan names. Of course there were lots of different names, but he didn't think Bulma would like any of them. "There's many names with different meanings," he said.

"Something simple," Bulma said. As much as she wanted a unique name for their daughter, she wanted it to mean something simple and dear to her.

Vegeta thought for a second, it had been years since he spoke the Saiyan language. It took him a couple of minutes, then once he thought of some names, he began to say them. "Shinko, Bura, Calice, Ava-"

" _Bura_ ," Bulma interrupted, "what does that one mean?" Bura, it sounded...pleasant, the bluenette liked the name as soon as she heard it.

"Hope," Vegeta replied.

" _Hope_ ," Bulma repeated. Hope represented so many things in her life, from every enemy that came to Earth, she always had hope that they would be defeated. _She always had hope._ "Bura Briefs, I like it. What do you think?"

"Has a nice ring to it," Vegeta muttered as he turned his attention back to the movie.

Bulma smiled, it was his way of agreeing anyway. She looked down to her baby bump and smiled, "We'll see you soon, Bura Briefs."

* * *

 **AN:** _Yes, I know Bura/Bra doesn't mean hope, but c'mon it's cute! I felt like more work could've been done to this drabble but I didn't know where? I reread it like 5 times and didn't know what else to put. Anyway! I'm finally finished with Online schooling! So that means I have a lot more time to write! I hope you guys liked this drabble, tell me what you think! I love the feedback, thank you to all those who follow and favorite as well!_


End file.
